


Thou Hast Made A Valiant Effort

by seizure7



Series: Vanity Flair [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (maybe), M/M, let's talk about sex baby, try not to hurt my ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizure7/pseuds/seizure7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories that explore the misadventures of Tony Stark and Loki Liesmith's sex life and bits and pieces of their regular life.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The God of Mischief is not a virgin and he is FAR from inexperienced.

Tony and Loki collapsed into bed.

The billionaire was spent and wonderfully, gloriously, **fantastically** sore. In fact he was more sated than he had ever been in his entire life. That was saying something considering that he was THE Tony Stark: billionaire playboy yada-yada- _yada-yada_. He was the proud owner of an astoundingly lengthy rep sheet that consisted of men and women and occasionally someone in between. Tony had fucked many people of many professions. Super models, professional consorts, playboy models, the occasional porn star, ambassadors, members of royalty, rock stars, athletes, actors and actresses, etcetera, _etcetera_ …

Tony recalled the last four hours of mind blowing sex and came to a conclusion that Loki had bested his entire list. The Norse God was on an entirely different level, heck, he was in his own league.

Tony released a long and content sigh, “You are definitely in my top five.”

The said God pulled the covers over his naked body. _Was Loki being bashful? Fuck, that was pretty cute._

Tony smirked and waggled his eyebrows, “So… did I rock your world as much as you rocked mine? I’m in _your_ top 5, right?”

Loki stayed politely silent. He rolled onto his back and refused to meet the mortal’s eyes.

“Top… 10?” Tony was met no reply and he frowned, _ouch_ , ”Top 20? _**30?**_ … Holyshit. Are you actually serious?”

Loki’s poker face finally cracked. He snorted with barely contained mirth and began to inspect his nails “You know, I find the amount of sheer arrogance contained in that little powerless mortal body of yours to be strangely endearing.

“Do not take this too personally or find offence in my following words, Stark. But once you’ve been alive for very long time, you’ve gotten around and experienced many, many things… Though if it’s any consolation, the beings that rank the highest in terms of performance were omniscient deities filled with unparalleled knowledge of everything that is and will be and never will be,” Loki stretched with a feline grace that left Tony’s mouth dry.

The God of Mischief continued with a wistful purr, “Their all encompassing perspectives led to some _incredibly_ satisfying experiences. Compared to them, Stark,” Loki smiled ruefully at the speechless human and patted his cheek, “You weren’t _bad_ … you just weren’t all knowing.”

“At least tell me I’m better than a horse,” Tony groaned.

“Mmmmmmmm. I think I require another three rounds before I can make a proper assessment.”

“Oh. _You are ON._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Mischief thinks that receiving hand-jobs is beneath him.

**Round #1:**

 

Loki was utterly perplexed (insulted even), "Why...  _Stark_. would I simply settle for your  _hand_  when I could slide my cock into your eager mouth? When I could fuck you until you're begging for release? The only time stroking me is acceptable is when you are inside of me and I ask you to double my pleasure."

Tony's mouth fell open. That... was awfully blunt. But hot. Scorching hot.

"Wow... You have a  _really_  intense fixation with penetration. You might want to see a therapist."

“I’m seeing  _you._ ” Loki shot back coolly as he raised an eyebrow. (However the effect was ruined because the God bit his lip. He was trying his best not to break into smile.)

“That is an unforgivably bad comeback,” informed Tony as he lightly swatted at Loki’s arm, "But come on seriously... it'll be fun."

"Explain."

"Well..." Tony straddled Loki, "What if..." he slid his arms around the God's neck and murmured into his ear, "We have a little contest?"

Loki was good at hiding his interest, but not that good. Tony could feel that the God was getting hard. 

Tony turned his head to meet Loki’s carefully impartial gaze. He smirked, "Okay babe. Here are the rules, we see who can make who come first with just our hands. No biting, no licking, no necking... mouth to mouth kissing ONLY."

Now Loki looked openly interested, "Fingering?"

Tony smirked, "Allowed."

Loki leaned in to kiss him, hard and chaste, "Then prepare to lose."

Tony murmured, low and pleased against Loki's lips, "Oh yeah: Winner tops."

" _Mmmm_  then your defeat will be inevitable, Stark. I will make sure of it."

Tony's eyes snapped open as two large hands squeezed his ass. Oh fuck. No love for the front, huh? No game plan. Loki was just going in for the kill? Tony cursed. He wouldn't last long at all. He'd be begging for Loki in minutes.

"Wait wait  _wait_  NEW RULE: one hand has to be on a cock at all times."

Loki rolled his eyes and growled, "Fine."

* * *

 

Despite the new rule. Loki still got his way. Tony was on all fours. He held a pillow over his head to muffle his frustrated cries of pleasure. Loki laughed and gave Tony’s ass hearty spank.

" _I told you so~_ " chimed the smug God as he delivered a particularly delicious thrust.

A broken gasp to escaped from Tony’s lips. Then the mortal buried his head deeper into the pillow, " _Jesuschrist_ \- Just SHUT UP and fuck me."

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

**Round #2:**

"Wow. REALLY? Are you actually serious?"

"Cease your indignation. I am giving you a generous handicap."

They were both on their knees, Tony had one hand on Loki's cock and the other rested on one of Loki's perfectly sculpted ass cheek.

Loki however, had his hands planted on Tony's chest. He lazily rubbed Tony's nipples with his thumbs.

Tony was staring down at the ministrations, "I am  _actually_  insulted by your opinion of me. My self esteem is in the ER right now. It’s in critical condition. You really think you're going to win by touching me like this?"

 "Maybe," the God bit Tony's lower lip, rough and sensually. He purred, "We are after all... allowed to kiss."

 

* * *

It was a tie.

Loki however was gracious enough to bottom, though Tony had to take the God from behind. He couldn't stand to look at that stupid, triumphant smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony levels up. (By the way this is post ["Unspeakable Company"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/543804/chapters/967277))

When Tony became regular fuck buddies with the Tower's resident God of Mischief he didn’t expect any there to be any strange consequences. It wasn’t until he had a few one-night stands that he noticed something was different.

Loki had disappeared again and a few days later out of boredom ( ** _NOT_** LONELINESS) Tony seduced and bedded a rather hot bombshell of a woman he had met at a penthouse party. Everything went pretty well, he treated her pretty good and she lost count of her orgasms before Tony finally came. They fell asleep. Tony woke up at 9am and left her. He had a few projects sitting in his workshop that he was eager to get his hands on.

It was 4pm when JARVIS turned down his music. Tony frowned, "What is it, old boy? Did Timmy fall down a well?"

"... Sir. The woman you brought home last night still has not left the premises."

"WHAT. _Holyshit_ \- is she a spy or something- IS SHE GOING THROUGH MY STUFF??"

"No, sir... she is still sleeping."

"...O.... kay."

"By my calculations it's been over 12 hours."

"And that's important because... ?"

"I think you may have... exhausted her."

Tony blinked. Wait... was JARVIS implying... Tony snorted. Yeah right. No way. That shit only happened in really bad pornos. Maybe she had a hard day at work. He shrugged and went back to his holograms and schematics.

 

She didn’t leave until 6.

 

* * *

 

Then it happened again.

 

It was 5pm when two very disheveled MALE super models limped into Tony's kitchen. Tony was chilling out with Bruce and Steve when two sets of arms wrapped around his waist. He froze.

 

"Call us sometime, tiger." said one as he slipped two business cards into Tony's back pocket.

The other one nibbled at his ear and growled playfully, "You are God's gift to men... don't waste it."

 

They left, supporting each other. Incredibly dreamy smiles were plastered all over their gorgeous faces. Normally his bed partners would eye Steve appreciatively but this time they didn’t even spare him a second glance. Huh, that was pretty flattering. Either Tony had seriously impressed them or they lost their contact lenses. One of them blew a kiss at Tony as the elevator door closed.

Steve was red as beet, "I'm... not a complete prude. I think the freedom to exercise your sexuality is a fundamental right and all... but Jesus Christ, Tony. REALLY? THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK.... Just..." He shook his head, trying to manage his bafflement, "I KNOW you miss Loki but this is getting ridiculous."

"What, ME? Miss _HIM_?” Tony spluttered and laughed, “You're joking. Hellooooo- I'm a filthy rich playboy in my natural habitat. This is what I do. Ask BBC they’re doing a documentary on my mating habits,” Tony gestured to himself as he absentmindedly ripped up the models’ business cards, “This is who I really am, mom. You're gonna have to accept that your precious baby princess is a complete slut."

"Not when Loki's around, you aren't." Bruce pushed his glasses up, "Correlation and causation my friend."

"You're a doctor and an expert in gamma radiation, Bruce-Bruce-Baby, statistics is not in your skill set."

"Thermonuclear astrophysics wasn't in yours either." Bruce smiled quietly.

 

"... _Touché_."

 

Steve snapped, "Can we go back to the subject? Tony as your friend, I'm concerned."

"I can handle myself. I'm 43 years old, MOM _._ "

Steve rolled his eyes, "NOT for _YOU_ , for THEM.  Have you noticed just HOW LATE they stay back these days?"

"So they’re past their curfew and they forget to call in sick-"

"They're out for 14 hours at least. My God, Tony. Just WHAT do you _DO_ to them?"

"If you think I've got some crazy kinky pleasure dungeon hidden behind the walls of my bedroom, you're going to be real disappointed." Tony shrugged, "I just tap em. We make the beast with two backs...” his eyes flickered up to think, “oh wait, last night I guess it was three backs." 

Steve cringed as if half of his soul just died. Bruce took over as the resident trooper and continued for him, "Just a 'tap'? That is pretty hard to believe, Tony."

 "I don't do any more than what Loki does to me..." Tony trailed off.

 Bruce and Steve stared at him. Steve shook his head but did not break eye contact with the horrified billionaire genius.

 Bruce nudged Steve, "Okay. Quality brain bleach time. You up for a Pixar marathon, Steve?"

 Steve nodded as he got up from his chair, "Yes. Yes I am."

 Tony shouted at their retreating backs, “I DO **NOT** MISS HIM.”

 Bruce didn’t even bother to turn around as he answered, “Denial is a river in Egypt and frankly, Tony...

 

 

you’re drowning in it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very slight dynamic reversal of [chapter 3 of Unspeakable Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/543804/chapters/996494). Make sure you've read it first.

Loki was like marble, Tony decided as he explored the God’s body with the touch of his lips and hands.

His body was not cut like Thor’s but there was something incredibly solid about the God. The mortal kissed the skin that lay over Loki’s collarbone. These firm muscles were woven together long, long before Tony was even born. This trained physique was in its peak for thousands of years... and it would likely remain so, for another incomprehensibly long time.

Civilizations would rise and fall, but Gods would remain unchanged in their near perfection.

 

Key words: near perfection.

 

Loki had old eyes. The crinkle of laugh lines had cut themselves into the corners. For humans, it took roughly thousands of repeated movements for a wrinkle to set... how many did it take for a God? It was the first thing that threw Tony off when he first laid eyes upon Loki. His face was smooth and free of frown lines... but the deep creases of crow’s feet were etched into his otherwise youthful face. How many times had those eyes crinkled in amusement? How many times had this God smiled and laughed? What could possibly have happened for a good-humored God to become the twisted, angry thing he was now?

Tony began to thoroughly prepare Loki. The God was tight, dangerously so. The stretching and relaxing was more for Tony’s safety than for Loki’s. The God of Mischief was always amused by that.

 

(The third time Loki allowed Tony to take him, he rolled his eyes at the human’s wince, “You are so ridiculously fragile.”

“Shut up. Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Loki clenched a little in warning, “I may choose to indulge you every so often but do not forget: I am a God and you are a mere mortal.” He loosened his hold and Tony began to breathe again, “Try to make this worth my while, Stark, I require  _very_  thorough worship." Loki pecked him on the cheek with a poisonous smirk, "It might be beyond your capability... you are after all, only a human.”

Something a little ugly welled up within Tony’s chest as he roughly fucked the God. He did his best. He tried to last as long as he could, beads of sweat trailed down his neck to his chest as he pounded into Loki with all he had.

The God was like marble.

His skin was cool. There was a look of conceit and thinly veiled amusement in those hard green eyes. Loki tightened himself again, an utterly humiliating noise escaped from Tony as he released into the God.

Loki pushed him off roughly with a sneer, “That was pathetic.”

Tony was flipped onto his stomach, strong hands spread his legs. Behind him Loki laughed softly, “Allow me to show you how it is properly done, you mediocre creature.”)

 

A few months had passed since then. Tony’s performance was improving. The secret he discovered was to talk dirty and intimately.

He slid into Loki and groaned softly. He kissed Loki’s pale throat- (how many lies were forged by those vocal chords?) Tony rolled his hips forward with agonizing slowness and murmured reverently, “I’m going to figure out exactly how you tick.”

The mortal’s cock brushed against a place within Loki that made him moaned languidly, “Mmm, I must warn you: I am a complicated thing.”

Tony aimed at the same spot again but this time with more force. He smirked, “I like a good challenge.”

“You are full of such unwarranted persistence,” despite Loki’s words, there was an incredibly pleased timbre in his voice.

“I can’t help it. Unsolved problems bother me,” Tony continued to fuck him, “I’ve got so many questions...

 

“Where do Gods like being touched?” he murmured as he licked at Loki’s throat.

“How fast do they like it?” Tony sped up. The mattress began to creak. Loki bit his lip to hide a smile.

“How hard do they like to be fucked?” Tony increased his force. Loki slid his arms around Tony’s neck. (Oh, this mortal was  _fun._ )

 

“There’s so many unknown variables,” panted Tony as he pounded Loki has hard and fast as he could. He rolled his hips just how Loki liked it. The God beneath him was beginning to breathe a little harder. The mortal grabbed the Loki’s cock and began to pleasure him with the best hand-job he could manage. He stroked the God, he could feel the flesh harden even more under his touch.

Tony growled, “I’m going to dismantle you-”

Loki licked his lips. Tony could not tear his gaze away from them, “-until I know every single thing that’ll make you  _scream._

 

“Then I’m going to use all my knowledge to worship you like the God you are.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and released a low groan, the God’s voice ached with pure pleasure. It was such a rare and utterly delicious sound that it made Tony come with a curse. The mortal swore under his breath as he rode out his orgasm and pulled out. He could never win against the God’s stamina. Ah- he was so close this time. He felt slightly put out.

But then Loki shoved him down and prowled over him, he was still hard. Slick fingers began to work Tony open.

A kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“You have treated me with such reverence, mortal...” The God licked his lips with dark promise. Tony could not help but shiver at the fierce look of desire upon Loki’s face and feel of Loki’s hard cock pressing against him. Tony dearly wanted to do something, but he was too tired and turned on to lift a finger. He had never seen the God look so pleased... or so hungry.

A wicked smirk curled Loki’s mouth, “You will be greatly rewarded for your efforts.”

“Um,” gasped Tony as the God shoved himself completely in  _(Oh no this wasn’t good. Ohshit insanely horny and out of control God alert),_  “Um...”  _(Ohfuck he was so hard-and-thick-and-long- ohfuck.)_

 

“How about you  _moderately_  reward me?” Tony tried.

 

Loki began to move and ignored the exquisitely embarrassing noises that escaped from the man’s mouth, “That would be inconsiderate of me-” (Oh what a sight it was, to see his mortal pet succumb to him in the most intimate way possible. The baiting, the training... it was all worth it.)

Loki kissed Tony hard and rough then growled darkly against his lips, “-You will receive my full gratitude, mortal... and I will make sure you feel it  _for the rest of your week_.”

 

Tony whimpered at Loki’s words and at the fact that the God had found the absolute  _perfect_  angle.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki told himself that he was not jealous as he filled up the tub in Stark's master bathroom. He plunged his hand deep into the water to test its temperature.

The God had just returned from the Realm Beyond. He spent two months in the dark dimension but on Midgard only a week had passed in his absence. It was his longest trip yet and it had taken its toll upon the God... he was exhausted when he teleported to Avenger Tower in the early hours of the morning. Loki was all too ready to banish the Dark Influence from his every pore and to bid farewell to the whispers that skittered at the many dark corners of his mind.

As usual he greeted JARVIS and strode into the master bedroom where he found Tony asleep in his bed. But he was not alone: a naked man and a naked woman slumbered by his side.

Loki stood over the bed for a moment then slowly unclenched his fists.

The God was well aware that the promiscuous mortal would sleep with others in his absence. He should not have been surprised at all to find him post-coital. In fact he should be amused that it had taken so long for him to finally stumble across such a scene. Months ago, during a rare moment of direct discussion, they both agreed that their arrangement would be an open one. As Stark put it, they would be “fuck buddies.” (Loki’s brow knitted at the term and a corner of his mouth curled into something ugly. Mortals had such a talent for inventing crude and tasteless titles. It was off-putting.) Nonetheless, the God of Lies agreed to the terms. They were both free to sleep with whomever they wanted and whenever they wished.

Loki told himself again, he was not jealous. (He had no right to be.)

 

The bathtub’s water was not warm enough. He tapped the glass display to adjust it a few degrees higher. A bit of steam began to fill the room.

 

The God told himself that he was just annoyed. The mortal was all fucked out by some nameless nobodies before Loki could even have his fun. (Something in the left side of his mind briefly chattered softly with laughter. It was a dark and deeply irritating tickle.)

When the Loki was in Midgard, Tony’s loyalty was unwavering and he bedded no others. It made sense- why would a billionaire playboy of impeccable taste and insatiable hunger simply settle for sub-par sex when there was an indulgent God in the building? Specifically one whose residence was only five floors down?

 

The water’s temperature was finally perfect.

 

Loki told himself he was not possessive as he carefully lifted Tony into his arms. He ignored the other two humans. (The Dark's many voices seethed into his eardrums _kill-those-parasites-kill-them-and-spill-their-miserable-organs-onto-_ ) Tony's bed sheets were 100% Egyptian cotton and they were soft and luxurious. (This bed was _theirs_ and it had been theirs for more nights than Loki could care to count.) It would be an utter shame to stain it with blood. The pillow cases alone were expensive... almost ridiculously so.

Loki told himself that he was not envious as he stepped into the bathroom’s light. There were quite a few bite and kiss marks sparsely scattered over Tony's chest and neck and back. Loki softly murmured a spell that healed the mortal’s skin. Then he watched with fierce satisfaction as the angry-angry redness faded into untouched and unclaimed flesh. It was a tanned canvas that would not remain blank for long (Loki would make sure of it.)

The God's clothes and armor faded away in sharp rays of golden light. He held Tony to his chest as he lowered them both into the water.

Tony woke with a start.

 

_"... Loki?!?"_

"Your stench is utterly unbearable. You smell worse than a wet sow in heat," The God sneered. There was no venom in his voice, there were only words.

 

Tony smelled like strangers. Loki was quiet as he massaged shampoo into Tony's hair. The mortal wisely said nothing and relaxed into the God’s touches. It was obvious that he was exhausted from his earlier... activities. Loki pushed it out of his mind as he lathered soap over Tony’s chest and back. He was careful around the reactor.

Tony was silent and carefully still. Like a month old fawn dragged alive into a lion’s den. The God deliberately brushed his lips against the mortal’s ear and relished the flinch, the sharp lap and thick slosh of disturbed water.

 

(Good.)

 

Loki bared his teeth and sunk it into the curve of the mortal’s shoulder. It was fresh and unmarked territory- but not for long. Tony’s cry rang out and bounced off the marble walls and floors.

(Good, thought Loki.) He gripped the mortal’s hips and grinded his cock hard against the mortal’s backside. Water spilled over the tub and onto the floor from the carnal violence in his movement. Tony’s moan was soaked with want and his voice was as needy as it was helpless.

 

The sound of it made the God of Mischief feel like a returning King... a rightful heir with a dark lust to conquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, now it's just fluff and failure.

It was a rare and quiet evening. The God of Mischief sat at a table in the common living area of Avenger Tower. He was familiarizing himself with a new branch of magic when he sensed a presence behind him. Loki did not need to look up from his books to know who it was. He could hear the quiet pad of footsteps upon tiles, he could smell aftershave along with a strange and subtle whiff of coconut, he could feel the heat of a body draw closer. Two warm hands descended onto his shoulders.

“You look tense as hell.”

“I am busy, Stark,” Loki’s irritated drone held a dangerous buzz of warning. The impudent mortal was prodding at a hornet’s nest.

Tony gave Loki a reassuring squeeze, “Don’t mind me, babe.”

The God did not move but he paused his reading. He felt thumbs rub against the solid muscles of his shoulders. The human’s ministrations were completely ineffective. Loki was a God. His flesh was as firm and dense as marble. Two palms were rubbing against his shoulder blades with all their might and they completely failed to massage a single muscle. Yet the foolish mortal continued to try. Loki had not felt this particular glow of contentedness in a very… very… long time.

Tony grunted, “Ugh- sorry Loki, you’re really REALLY stiff. Just give me a moment-“

Loki was glad that the mortal behind him was completely occupied. The God closed his eyes and quietly soaked in the attention. A faint smile was brimming at his lips. He allowed Tony to struggle for a few more minutes before he magically switched their position with a deft hand gesture.

“What the-“

Loki now stood behind the seated mortal. He clasped his hands down onto Tony’s shoulders and kneaded his palms downwards at a very specific angle. Loki was rewarded with an instant groan of gratitude.

“Oh-  _wow_. That’s… “

Loki ignored Tony’s broken babbling. The God was fascinated… Tony’s muscles were well defined and yet they gave away so easily under the slightest pressure. Loki easily loosened a tense knot and noted that the mortal had been reduced to putty in his hands. The noises that escaped from Tony’s mouth were no longer words but soft gasps and moans that were shamelessly soaked with satisfaction.

A low keen made Loki’s eyes darken a little. He had heard many of these sounds before in a completely different scenario. Loki eased up and simply rubbed Tony’s shoulders and upper back to soothe him.

Tony straightened to look up at the God. His voice was soft with polite defeat, “No fair…”

Loki smirked and leaned down to capture his mouth with his own, “Do not fret.”

“But I wanted to-”

“You have other ways to please me, Stark.”

_(Many more than you realize.)_


End file.
